Gallery:Oil on Candace
Phineas and Ferb help their friend Django impress his artist father Beppo by painting the Unpainted Desert. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to impress his old evil science teacher, Dr. Gevaarlijk. Read the full summary... Gallery: Oil on Candace Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-20-23-94.jpg|Family visit art gallery Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-21-14-32.jpg|Giant Models Giant Toothbrush.png Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-21-19-39.jpg|Giant Toothbrush! Used Giant Floss.png Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-21-20-87.jpg|Giant dental floss... Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-21-22-54.jpg|....its even been used Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-21-26-04.jpg|Hey look a giant baby Giant Baby.png Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-21-27-44.jpg|My dad didn't make that Giant baby.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-21-30-91.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-21-40-92.jpg|Django and his dad Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-21-53-54.jpg|I will catch up with you as soon as I can Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-21-57-48.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-22-03-62.jpg|have a look at the Giant Doughnut Exhibit Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-22-08-96.jpg|I want to see the giant mascara brush again! Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-22-12-24.jpg|Where is the giant exit sign? Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-24-15-17.jpg|Giant Doughnut Exhibit Perry watching his stories on a day off.jpg|Perry has a day off Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-22-24-45.jpg|"I love you" "No, I love you much more than you love me" "I hate you" Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-22-25-98.jpg|Perry cries Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-22-28-25.jpg|Sorry to bother you on your day off Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-22-31-09.jpg|(Perry changes channel) Majorpronto.PNG Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-24-08-94.jpg|Its Doofenshmirtz again Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-24-10-47.jpg|We will record your soap operas for you Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-24-16-38.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-24-25-37.jpg|I made this for my dad, but it doesn't compare to his stuff as it is so big Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-24-39-24.jpg|Unpainted Desert Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-24-46-92.jpg|We are going to need some really big art supplies Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-24-48-30.jpg|We can use my dads old exhibit he called it "really big art supplies" Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-24-55-84.jpg|Oh its you perry the platypus Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-08-98.jpg|Take a seat Impressmyprofessor.PNG Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-12-57.jpg|Doofehnshmirtz feels his pain must be expressed through a song Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-21-47.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-34-69.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-36-80.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-42-64.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-45-28.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-48-51.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-52-78.jpg|Perry reads the program Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-55-62.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-26-03-14.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-58-73.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-26-05-14.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-26-09-08.jpg Impress mah Proffesor!.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-26-12-61.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-26-20-78.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-26-24-07.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-26-25-40.jpg|Perry claps wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-26-35-95.jpg|After this do you think you and I could... wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-26-39-88.jpg|I'll call you, I think I got somewhere there wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-26-54-51.jpg|of course wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-27-06-46.jpg|This unpainted desert won't stay unpainted for long wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-27-10-41.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-27-12-37.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-27-13-10.jpg phineas-and-ferb-11-thumb.jpg|Django, Phineas, and Ferb bouncing on Paint Squirters wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-27-15-31.jpg|bouncing some more wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-27-16-69.jpg|bouncing some more wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-27-17-92.jpg|Spray can wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-27-20-79.jpg File:Helicopter paint roller.jpg|Painting a continent? wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-27-23-13.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-27-31-51.jpg|Crane painting wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-27-34-74.jpg|Paint bomb! wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-27-38-11.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-27-39-89.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-27-42-36.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-27-45-53.jpg|Paint surfing Django's giant picture.png wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-27-51-10.jpg|Looks great but it needs to be signed! wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-28-06-16.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-28-16-77.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-28-29-60.jpg|My Deflate-inator... it didn't work wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-28-36-40.jpg|"Did any of these work?" "Well...errr...no" wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-28-53-94.jpg|My Blend-inator Blender-inator.png wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-28-58-39.jpg|Spelling doom to even the toughest of apples wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-29-02-07.jpg|Where is your phone-inator, I want to call a cab-inator wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-29-33-34.jpg|I have made that mistake before... ooo look he is going to do something! wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-29-57-94.jpg|grrrr wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-30-10-50.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-30-14-10.jpg|Lets see what all the fuss is about wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-30-19-47.jpg|It actually looks pretty cool wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-30-24-96.jpg|Hey, this doesn't look unpainted to me Django, Phineas, and Ferb's signatures.jpg|oooo, Phineas & Ferb Busted busted busted song.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-30-31-16.jpg|Busted, Busted, Busted wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-30-38-13.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-30-42-71.jpg|I will destory the moon you know what that means? No more moon related songs! wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-30-53-26.jpg|I do despise moon related songs wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-31-03-04.jpg|Oops seemed I hit a dam wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-31-05-54.jpg|well err no more dam related songs wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-31-14-43.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-31-16-03.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-31-24-87.jpg|Oh yes Candace I see the true beauty of the unpainted desert there is nothing unnatural about the-.JPG|Mom, there is nothing natural about the -- the painting's gone.JPG but-but-but....JPG|But -- but -- but -- wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-31-48-20.jpg|Where did it go? wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-32-00-63.jpg|aww son this is great! wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-32-02-36.jpg|I know just where to put this No higher place of honor.jpg|Wow! There's no higher place of honor than the fridge. wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-32-41-54.jpg|You are a total failure wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-32-57-17.jpg|You think I am evil don't you Perry the Platypus? wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-33-02-90.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-33-07-04.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category: Episode galleries